A choice
by PotatoQueen9
Summary: Ilora Malfoy, the sister of Draco has been kept inside Malfoy Manor her entire life, never allowed to leave. Her parents believing she was a Squib ignored her but just as her magic revels it's self and begins to lash out the Order of the Phoenix holds a raid forcing her to chose between a painful life at the hands of Death Eaters with her brother or a life with the light side.
1. A Beginning, Chapter 1

For all of her life she had known the same routine wake up, dress, go to the library and read for the day, return to her room, undress, lie in bed waiting for sleep.

"This had been the life of Ilora Malfoy for thirteen years, her only comfort being the books she read and the escapism she found in them. She read stories of dark wizards, potions, spells and their effects, her only other comfort was her brother, Draco, when he returned he told her stories of what Hogwarts was like, of the other students there and of what outside was like

Ilora had only been outside once, years earlier when on her tenth birthday Draco had snuck her out. For a whole 10 minutes she had been free, she had walked around the garden touching the ground, trees and flowers marveling at what the sky truly looked like without mucky glass in-between her and it.

" It was a bliss shattered by her father when he looked out the window and came screaming down towards them, grabbing her by the hair to drag her back inside. She still had the large burn on her arm from the excretion, she had come to terms with that price, but she could also remember Draco's screams, something she could not justify.

"It was when the Dark Lord rose when Ilora was thirteen her life that had truly been a thing of misery.


	2. A Return, Chapter 2

Ilora was excited, after months finally Draco was coming home. She had been alone for what felt like years something which used to feel like a curse but when the Dark Lord rose and him and his followers invaded the Manor this solitude became a relief. It meant that she was not in pain that no-one could hurt or attack her.

The first few days after his return were easiest as she was ignored, the weeks after undoubtedly the worst, this was when the Dark Lord realised her existence.

She was lucky in a way, she thought, that she had finally shown the existence of her magic accidentally a few months earlier otherwise she would of been considered as a squid and killed at the Dark Lord's pleasure for being impure, a piece of filth not considered worthy of even life. So there she sat on the floor of the library, back leaning against a bookshelf attempting to distract herself, to occupy the time till Draco's arrival.

She stared out the window wondering what he was doing right now, laughing with Crabbie and Goyle? or simply sleeping on the train. Ilora tried to imagine what the train looked like, Draco had spent countless hours during sleepless nights describing how the outside world past the walls of the manor looked but no matter how much he tried it was never enough she still longed to see it herself, to touch it.

Her thoughts were interrupted by sound of footsteps, Ilora scrambled to her feet, stood straight in anticipation of who was coming, whether it was Draco or a Death Eater come for a game of beat up the Malfoy.

As the footsteps began to slow Ilora began to pant slightly sweat accumulating on her palms as the sound stopped and the door swung open.

Draco, Ilora exhaled, relaxing her shoulders "Draco don't do that!" she exclaimed when her brother entered the library, she swiftly jogged over slamming into him causing him to stop walking, taking a step back he wrapped his arms around her. "Don't do what?" he asked confused "Nothing, I just thought you were a Death Eater" she mumbled her head just tucked under his chin.

He stiffened moving his arms to her shoulders pushing her arms length away, scrutinizing her face and body for any visible injury. ""Are you hurt?" he asked frowning "Just the usual really" she shrugged trying to hide the fact that she was in pain, that the beatings were increasing and that the Dark Lord himself was beginning to show an interest in practicing new spells on her.

Eager to change the subject Ilora walkout away from Draco towards the red armchair in the center of the library "So how was Hogwarts" she said smiling turning towards him while flopping down to sit on the chair 'It was good, although..." Ilora looked at Draco smiling as he enthusiastically gave her a detailed account of everything that had happened that term from the annoyance that was Harry Potter and his friends to his excellence in his classes.

Although she was not allowed outside the manor Ilora knew quite a lot about Harry Potter, the boy who defeated the Dark Lord when he was just a baby.

She often heard the Dark Lord talk about how he was going to kill the boy and although he did not sound particularly nice by Draco account anything that would cause the Dark Lord such pain and annoyance was a good thing to her. Although she is a Malfoy, Ilora cared little for pureblood lines. As their existence had so far caused her nothing but painful memories.

All she wanted was to escape to go outside, a little revenge on the Death Eaters that caused her so pain would be nice she thought but truly she just wanted to be free.

She again put her focus on Draco, unlike her he had inherited the Malfoy stark blond hair whereas she had acquired the Black trait of dark and wavy, but she maintained the blue eyes although darker than her brothers and pale skin.

As she looked at him the more she noticed how much happier he looked, that he had a light look in his eyes that was likely to disappear by the end of his first week at home.

"Ilora..Ilora?" "Yeah?, sorry just thinking, so the Tri-Wizard tournament ended badly then?"

"Yeah a Hufflepuff died, Potter was screaming he was killed by the Dark Lord. No-one believing him."

"But it is true, he is back, he's here in the manor, you know that right?" said Ilora confused and frowning

"I know, father told me" Draco said quietly head turned downcast to the floor. Draco looked up sharply

"Ilora I.." he started but was interrupted by Bellatrix the door,

"Girl, you're wanted in the dining room" she barked before continuing to walk into the room

"Draco, how are you?" she said in her shrill sickly sweet voice,

Ilora glanced back at Draco, giving a small smile while walking out the door, she walked quickly door the hall knowing to be as quick as possible when summoned, her footsteps echoing loudly as her anxiety grew the closer she came to the door of the dining-room.

Rubbing her sweaty palms on her dress she steeled herself before entering, placing a neutral expression on her face as she had done for years she placed a hand on the door handle and twisted her hand around while the door opened with a click.

* * *

Hi, just thought I'd say that this is slightly AU as you can probs guess, this is my first fan fic so encouragement would be nice but crit is also welcome.

All characters are JK's of course apart from Ilora


	3. A pain, Chapter 3

"Ah, there you are, come over here child" Ilora looked up at the sound of the voice to the centre of the room where the Dark Lord stood with a boy who looked around Draco's age and 2 adults dressed in black cloaks.

She began to walk forward toward the Dark Lords gesturing hand she looked narrowing her eyes trying to identify who the boys were, she stopped just before the Dark Lord, eyes lowered as he began to speak "Now for a true test of your boys...skills. Nott, boy, step forward, you are aware of the three Unforgivables I presume? Yes?" Nott nodded "good, now perform the Cruciatus curse on her"

Iloras head snapped up, eyes wide looking at the Dark Lord's face for any sign that he would change his mind but he only looked back at her with a cold gaze, smiling slightly. Knowing she would get no mercy from him she whipped her head towards the Nott boy, mentally pleading him not to go through with the command but she knew that he would, she had already seen what the Dark Lord would do if not obeyed.

She distinctly remembered when he first returned and the punishment he gave his followers for not aiding him in his return, for selling the other Death Eaters out to the ministry. She remembered her father's screams during his time and how she scared she was of herself when she started enjoying the sound of them. She thought back to the hours of screaming, how everyone shook for days after.

Ilora stood straight, head up in defiance, still shaking slightly of the thought of want was to come, she looked at Nott who seamed as scared as she was his face pale, arm shaking as he raised his wand. "CRUCIO" He yelled.

Ilora jerked stumbling backwards into a crouch, crying out as pain engulfed her but the spell was not strong and faded quickly leaving her panting but stable as she shakily stood back up. "Again" said the Dark Lord, Ilora looked back towards Nott and could see his confidence growing "CRUCIO!" He screamed.

Ilora doubled over in pain crying out again as the pain increased falling to her knees and tipping to her side as her nerves felt like they were burning. After a short while the pain stopped leaving her trembling on the floor curled up in a ball her limbs still aching. She focused on her breathing trying to control it so she could listen to what was being said.

"Good…good, now young Nott, but this is what your are aiming for…..CRUCIO!" The Dark Lord screeched pointing his wand down at the small body beneath him, watching as it screamed and screamed writhing under his power, he smiled as its voice broke, unable to cry out any more, he laughed as it spasmed until he released his spell.

Ilora slumped, enjoying the coolness of the marble against her cheek, she was covered in sweat and exhausted, doubting her ability to raise her head she stayed still listening as the Dark Lord branded the Nott boy with his mark and dismissed what she now knew was his parents along with him. She opened her eyes, trying to keep focused to watch the Dark Lord leave the room with his animal familiar Nagini and as the door shut she let herself exhale subconsciously relaxing only to tense again when the door was opened.

"ILORA!...ILORA!... " followed by running footsteps and the feeling of someone kneeling beside her "Ilora?" A voice whispered while a hand touched her shoulder turning her over "Dr..r..draco?" Ilora looked up at his pale red blotched face, his eyes filled with pain, tears threatening to spill out of his eyes. "I thought you were dead" he choked, "When I heard you screaming I tried to run to you but Auntie Bella," he sobbed "She locked the door, wouldn't let me out, started ranting on about how you'd be lucky to die this time." "I'm SO sorry" he cried leaning down to hold her "Draco, it's ok i'm ok" Ilora could hardly get the words out her throat hoarse from screaming.

She lifted a trembling hand to stroke his hair "It's not ok Ilora, i'm your brother, I'm meant to be protecting you" he said in a small voice, face buried in her shoulder. He lifted up his head to look at her, pain still evident in his eyes and expression.

"Come on, let's go to my room, can you stand?" He said slowly pulling her up as she gripped onto him

"m'not sure" she replied slowly letting him go only for her legs to buckle

"Ok, it's ok, just lean on me" he comforted as she started to cry "Shhh it's ok, Ilora look at me It's going to be ok. I promise" he said in a unwavering voice with odd expression that she couldn't quite understand.

So she leant on Draco mind wandering to how he could possibly keep his promise as they slowly stumbled their way to the relative safety of his room.

The next weeks were a blur of pain and fear. There were countless beatings at the hands of various Death Eaters, each one with a different methods.

Bellatrix pinched and cut her with small knifes whenever she passed IIora.

Wormtail, being of the lowest rank of the Death Eaters loved to get a kick out of the power of physically beating her.

Selwyn, curses.

Thorfinn Rowle, likes hexs.

Dolohov's purple fire, the name of which he never speaks as that would increase its power to give death, that leaves her incapacitated, having to take 10 potions a day to survive.

Rodolphus Lestrange, whose hands and leering eyes having strayed from his wife, now focused on her.

The Dark Lord himself who prefers the Cruciatus.

She was always alert, ready to run, to barricade herself in any room she could to avoid pain, she found herself amazed at her new pain threshold. She also found herself escaping within her mind, sometimes with the aid of Fire Whiskey but most of the time not.

At seamly random points she would be sitting reading when her mind would suddenly take her away leaving her unresponsive with a blank expression, which was a relief, just become distant to the pain, to forget where she was. But it scared Draco.

She saw it every time he brought her back, she always returned to a panicked expression, the frantic calling of her name and relieved hug when she finally, completely came back.

It wasn't too bad till the other day when Rodolphus Lestrange found her like this, void and not quite there and her saving grace became Severus Snape.


	4. A Scare, Chapter 4

Ilora came back to a sullen Draco sitting beside her who told her what had happened.

He said he had ran into her room after hearing shouting, Snape yelling at her about what had just happened, demanding to know where Draco was. "Ilora!…" he stopped at the door as he saw that condition of his sister who was sitting on the edge her bed, eyes still unfocused.

Snape crouched before her "what are you doing?" Draco asked apprehensively walking toward the bed to sit beside his sister.

"I was just trying to explain to her what had been about to happen to her, how she needs to start looking doors." Snape snapped turning towards Draco.

"She can't really, she, she can't understand what your saying yet, she's not quite back." Draco said trying to calm the potions Mather down slightly but this only added to his confusion.

"Draco" he drawled "what do you mean back?"

Draco looked down at his hands "every now and then she just stop what's she's doing, gets a black look her face and stops responding, but it's okay I always get her back" Draco said quietly looking at Ilora's unmoving hand.

"She not sick Professor, she just sometimes leaves for a bit" Draco finished looking back down at his hands.

The potions master looked at the two children sitting before him, Draco, who for all his arrogance and bravado at Hogwarts was now looking lost and scared.

And Ilora, a girl who had suffered more abuse than what most adults could take in a lifetime. Who was sitting there seemly oblivious to what was going on around her.

"Draco, how long has this been going on?" He asked as softly as he could Draco sniffed

"about a week after I came back from Hogwarts" Snape shifted a bit moving his hand infront of Ilora face, snapping his fingers but she gave no response he sighed

"Draco do you realise how dangerous it is that she's doing this?," he paused

"I was shouting earlier because Rodolphus Lestrange found her like this, Draco do you understand what he would of done to her if I hadn't stopped him?" Draco did not respond so Snape continued "Draco, what if it happens when she is with the Dark Lord?, Draco, you need to make her stop" Snape pleaded.

He had ignored the girl in the past knowing there was nothing he could do, taking solace in the fact that she seemed stable, knew how to hide and healed quickly but now he knew that if he continued this it would end up another case like Frank and Alice Longbottom.

Although he had thought the girl could of lasted through the war he was not longer so certain.

"DO YOU NOT THINK I'VE NOT TRIED?!" Draco shouted suddenly furoius. Jercking Snape out of his thoughts startled by Dracos outburst.

" You have no idea what it's like. I'm trying to stay with her as much as I can, but what happens when I go back to Hogwarts?" He sobbed defeated "she'll be alone"

"You have to help us" he cried head buried in his hands.

He raised his head again desperate look in his eyes "Go to the ministry, Dumbledore, Aunt Andromeda, anyone," he pleaded

"hell even Potter, he always likes to play the hero" he spat turning bitter.

Severus hissed, moving his other hand to his forearm as he felt his dark mark burn.

"Draco I have to leave but I will do what I can for you, you will have to trust me"

The potions master rose walking to the door.

"You promise, do you promise to help her?" Draco asked in a hopful tone.

Snape turned around to face the siblings "I promise to try" he replied before walking out of the room.

Draco watched him go then turned to his sister who was still away and leaned his head against her still shoulder.

Hey, hope you guys like it. I'm trying not to make Draco sound too sappy or Snape too emotinal but it's hard.

Insert disclaimer here, Bla Bla Bla... nothings mine.


	5. A Decision, Chapter 5

Severus Snape while being prone to the overdramatics was not one to over exaggerate so when the potions master stormed into the order meeting and started talking about holding a raid on Malfoy Manor there was a chorus of questions to why.

They were underprepared for such an attack and as they knew where Voldemort was why cause his to move? Provoking a counter attack.

Molly Weasley watched as Severus Snape turned to Dumbledore with grave eyes and simply said "it's the girl, Draco is asking for help"

This statement only proceeded to confuse Molly Weasley and the other order members further starting another bout of questions until Remus Lupin's voice cut through them.

"wait, Severus start from the beginning, why is Draco asking for help?"

Severus turned to the main table "Draco is asking for help to get his sister out of the manor, she-"

"wait" Tonks interrupted confused "Draco doesn't have a sister"

Molly Weasley then began to speak in confusion also "With the amount the kids talk about Draco I've never heard them mention a sister"

"They would not know of her existence, she does not go to Hogwarts, officially she does not exist." Snape declared in a louder voice trying to bring the conversation back but Alastair Moody started to speak "Does she have magic?"

He laughed thinking of the irony of Lucius Malfoy having a Squib daughter

"yes, but did not display it until 12, after the school year started-" Snape tried to continue but soon everyone was speaking at once.

Severus raised his voice to a near shout " I will explain the rest later!, but I am in agreement with Draco and this is why I ask for a raid, the girl must be removed from the manor or we will have another Frank and Alice Longbottom to add to St Mungo's, only this time it would be a child" this caused a stillness to fall on the table as many in the order thought to the condition of their friends.

It was only to be broken by Moody "Can it not wait a few months so we could be more prepared so we could have a strategic advantage?"

"You could but I you would be signing her death warrant, Draco will be leaving for Hogwarts and with gone I she will vulnerable to more abuse"

There was a pause before Sirius spoke "Narcissa a bitch, but I can't imagine her letting that happen to her child" he stated.

Snape turned his head towards Dumbledore the old man's head was bowed Snape watched as the man who had been silent since he began to speak finally spoke

"Her reasons will become clear later, Severus, do you believe that the girl would want to return once taken away?"

"No I don't think so, she had tried to run away quite a few times, the only reason I can think of to why she would want to go back is the fact she has never left the manor so could be scared of what the outside is like"

"wait" interjected Remus "so this girl, how old is she?"

"12 or 13 I believe" replied Snape

"So you're saying this girl has never really been outside ever, has magic but has never been educated so could be unstable, has been living with Death Eaters without any other influence and has been abused, this girl could potentially be unstable even dangerous when taking accidental Magic into account and what do we do when we have her? force her to stay here? She would surely feel trapped again." Remus paused

"I'm not against getting her out of such horrible environment. I'm just trying to think logically" Remus implored leaning slightly forward

"I agree with Remus, we need to be smart about this, Black as you grew up in a pureblood family what do you think?" Asked Mad-eye Moody.

All eyes turned to Sirius who sat up straight in his chair at the question, "I think that living in a house with active Death Eaters is no place for a child" he sighed slumping a bit "I think if she was on their side Draco would not be asking for help and that after we get her out what happens next is up to her, we should give her a choice, staying here, or going to the ministry, either way she cannot go back, if we are getting her out she's not just going back."

Sirius leaned back in his chair tipping it onto two legs having done his piece

"So it is decided we are going to get her?" Asked Snape apprehensive of the response

"If we don't do you think she will die?" asked Tonks quietly

"Without doubt" Severus replied

"it seems that it has been decided then" said Dumbledore after a pause "we raid the manor this Friday."

Hey, guys the reply to Guest is that I hopefully will, schools started again and its exams time so it frequency may go down but Im not going to stop writing this Fic, its been in my head for years.


	6. A Fight, Chapter 6

Ilora looked up at ceiling, her eyes tired from reading and thought about her current situation, she knew that she didn't have long to live, that one day Wormtail would kick too hard, Dolohov's spell would be too effective, Lestrange would get to her or Draco would die, leaving her by herself and that when that happened she would order a house elve to bring her two bottles of firewhiskey and a knife.

She had considered it before, whenever Draco went back to school she had sat in her room considering death and how easy it would be but every time it was the thought that Draco was still there that stopped her.

So when she heard the first shout and explosion she did not move but by the forth she was on her feet, hand wrapped around the neck of a half empty bottle of fire whisky, remembering Draco's words

"if there's an attack grab something to defend yourself, something that you can use as a weapon, hide in the wardrobe, don't come out till I come and get you. If somebody finds you fight back, promise me you'll fight, kick and scream use the fact that your small and quick against them, then run to the dining hall and wait behind a pillar. I promise that I will find you, I would never leave you behind."

So there she found herself sitting curled in the wardrobe eyes closed trying to listen for any sounds of footsteps, one hand over her mouth to quiet the sound of her breathing.

She listened to the screams and shouts as one person or another was hit by a spell or curse listening to the sound of the manors walls being chipped at by curses. For at least five minutes this went on until a sudden silence fell. Ilora tensed stopped breathing for a few seconds and debated whether to leave the wardrobe but thought better of it. Draco was coming to get her he promised.

Around another 5 minute passed before she heard two sets of heavy footsteps walking towards her and the murmur of voices too distant for her to make out. As the footsteps came closer she realised that it wasn't Draco, she began to chant in her head *No, no please, don't stop, please keep on walking please don't come in* different variations of this sentence whirled around her head as the footsteps edged ever closer her breathing shallow.

The mumbled words becoming clearer "-if we can't find her?" Said a low pitched voice one she had not heard before she took the chance to shuffle slightly further back her spine now pressed fully against the back of the wardrobe trying to cover herself in more clothes that were hanging down.

She needed to think clearly create a plan of what she would do if they found her, she decided she would crawl out, as soon as she could see the position they were standing in she would slip out the side of their legs, hit them with the bottle if they tried to stop her and run out the door to the columns where Draco would be waiting for her.

While she was planning her escape she hadn't noticed the voices were now outside her door, only realising that they were so close when there was the familiar squeak of the door handle turning. "Another guest bedroom, how many do the Malfoys need!"

Loudly whispered the now exasperated voice from earlier as the two intruders wandered around her room. "I'm not sure it's a guest room, look, the wall over there" there was some shuffling "ink on the wall, lines and dates, a child's height chart" said a smooth voice.

"Doesn't look like a kids room, where's the clothes on the floor? and the toys?" Asked the rougher voice "maybe it's the boys, Draco, he's old enough to be tidy" it continued.

"No, look at the height on the chart, boy his age got to be taller than that" said the smooth voiced one

"Charlie, when you were a kid where was your favourite place to hide?" He continued

"I always choose under the bed, but Ginny she always went for the wardrobe."

Ilora moved her hand away from her mouth forcing herself to calm down and grip the bottle tighter, stifling a sob as she heard them approach.

The wardrobe door swung open the suddenly, light blinding her blinking against it she scrambled forward pushing against the back wall she got halfway out before two hands grabbed her by the waist pulling her up, she screamed, swinging the bottle towards the head of the man who had her and received a loud thunk and a cry of pain as she was released, dropping to the floor she scrambled backwards getting a glance at the two men.

The man who was on the floor clutching his head looked quite young and had the most amazing colour of hair, bright orange, the second one who was crouched next to the other had the same colour hair as Aunt Bella but without it's extreme wild curliness.

It was the darker haired man who spoke first and turned out that the smoother voice belonged to him "Hey, don't move, stay there!" He ordered just as she ran to the door, a spell narrowly missing her, fear bubbling over Ilora reached for the door handle hearing the dark haired one following her she pulled it forward and ran out.

Grabbing the handle on the other side she pulled with all her strength, her magic kicking in sending her and from the cries from the inside of her room the men flying backwards from the door as a shock wave went through it. Ilora landing painfully on her back, stunned for a minute as she tried to breathe again and regain movement.

She gingerly tested her arms and legs, slowly circling her wrists. she stood up hearing the men's muted voices from the other side of the door, she stood fully, back and neck protesting and began to jog towards the main entrance of the manor, thinking of Draco waiting for her outside the dining hall. Her bare feet burning as they hit the cold marble floor as she ran down the corridors. She smiled as she realized she had reached the corridor that lead to the entrance hall that she could see the dining room straight ahead.

She broke into a sprint, she whispered his name as she came closer "Draco!...Draco!" She slowed to a jog, then a walk as she stood in the centre of the hall alone "Draco?". Maybe he behind a pillar she thought going to the row behind her, she walked behind them looking left then right for any trace of him she turned, walking to the other row of pillars, anxiety rising up, clawing it's way up her throat to manifest as a sob as Draco was not behind these pillars either.

Ilora's hand was throbbing she looked down at the broken skin and the blood seeping from it from hitting the wall, her back leaning against one of the pillars as she slid down to sit, arms wrapped around her legs which were pulled tight to her chest, eyes scrunching shut refusing to accept that Draco wasn't there.

There were three possibilities in her head to why he wasn't there.

One, he had been captured. Two, he was injured and couldn't managed to get to their meeting place. Three, he was dead.

Ilora began to hit her head against the column, each hit sending a sharp pain through her head. No, she thought, he can't be dead, he's clever and fast would of ran, ducked the spell before it hit or captured were the most likely she thought.

Hearing voices from inside the dining hall Ilora thought it would be a good place to start looking for him, she could look through the keyhole to see if he was there and if he wasn't she would search the rest of the manor till she found him.

Ilora stood steeled herself and began to walk over to the double doors that let to the dining room.

"Hey!" A shout came from the down the hall where the two men stood, the darker on holding up Charles, no it was Charlie.

Ilora ran pushing open the door to the dining hall, she ran in stopping just past the entrance eyes scanning the room she realized her mistake, everyone in the room had stopped what they were doing and were now staring at her. She stood breathing heavily analyzing the people in the room, four more oranged haired ones, a sandy haired tall man and another one with hair bright pink? She'd never seen a colour like that she thought eyes wide, she'd never thought such a colour existed.

Her amazement was shattered when the tall man took a step forward seeing the men behind her "Sirius?" He questioned "we're fine mostly, the kid packs a punch" this sudden sound made Ilora take a step back. She glanced behind her at the two other men who were slowly making their way towards her. She knew that her only way out was to go through the front door, to go outside. The pinked haired one took a slight step forward hunching down a bit, hands raised in surrender.


	7. A Run, Chapter 7

Nymphadora Tonks watched as the girl took a step back away from them at Remus's shout to Sirius.

Christ, she though, for such an intelligent man he could be an such idiot, the kid was obviously scared.

Tonks looked at the young girl, Snape had said she was around 14 but her height made her look 12.

She was barefoot wearing thin pajamas with an astounded look on her face as she surveyed the people in the room.

The girl turned to look at Sirius and Charlie and Tonks realized that kid was going to run, so she raised her hands trying look as unthreatening as possible.

"Hey, it's ok, we're here to help" trying to keep the girls focus on her

"Where's Draco?" A small voice asked

Tonks looked up at Remus confused as she hadn't seen him at all during the fight. She turned to the Weasleys, as a voice spoke up

"I think I saw him disapparate with Narcissa" replied one of the twins.

Ilora couldn't believe them, she wouldn't, they were lying.

Draco promised he would not leave her behind, she glanced down at the three distinctively un-draco like bodies lying on the floor.

"You're lying!" She yelled her voice beginning to tremble.

She stumbled backwards turned and ran out door towards the garden.

Bugger!.

Tonks thought as the girl made a dash to the door,

she moved to follow but was blasted back as she hit a shield

"How the hell-" She started before Sirius interrupted shouting from the other corridor.

"She's letting off accidental magic, she powerful so be careful!"

Tonks looked up at her cousin as Remus helped her up, he was supporting a bloody headed Charlie Weasley while limping himself.

Her auror training kicking in as she heard Mr. Weasley take down the girl's shield

"Right, Molly help Sirius and Charlie. Arthur Remus, go get the others tell them the kid's running. Fred George, with me, do not fire at her unless necessary" She finished off as she ran out the door. Fred and George in tow veering in the direction the kid went, leading to the exist of the manor.

She saw a small figure past the gate running and thought of how Snape said the girl having never been outside the manor grounds.

Ilora was scared no terrified.

Expecting her father to come jumping out at any moment screaming for having disobeyed him, but he never did.

Ilora's confidence grew the further she was from the manor, sprinting to and through the gates she looked up marveling at sky, the dirt under her feet, the vast amount of space.

Turning she saw two of the oranged haired people and the pink one running towards her fast, so she turned and ran, imagining it was her and Draco playing a game, chasing her through the manors halls pretending to be a troll.

Rather than people wanting to hurt her.

She looked ahead seeing nothing but an empty path, thinking of hiding in the dense trees she took a sharp turn heading up a steep but short incline into the woods.

Feet struggling to get ahold of the wet soil as she scrambled up feet sliding back a few times as she grabbed a handful of grass pulling herself up she ran on.

Tonks ran frustrated, still inside the manor boundaries she was unable to apperate closer to the girl.

Concentration gone for a brief second she strayed too close to the grass her foot just going over the invisible boundary line triggering a trap.

Like lightning a plants tendril shot out of the grass wrapping around her ankle bringing her to an abrupt stop as it pulled her back.

Crying out in pain as it pulled her towards more grass on her now injured ankle.

She twisted as it pulled her, firing a quick reduto destroying the plant.

She watched as Fred and George passed her, shouting them to stop and wait for the rest of the order, but they either didn't hear or didn't want to as they ran on.

She cursed thinking of Molly's wrath, Tonks stood and stepped forward attempting to put weight on her injured ankle only to cry out in pain stumbling back one one foot.

Bugger, she thought Molly's going to kill me.

George shared a glance with his twin as they ran past a fallen Tonks.

Although he wanted to stop and help her he couldn't just leave the kid to run, she was younger than Ginny for merlin's sake!.

He knew that Sirius or another member of the order would help her but for now he just couldn't leave this little kid alone in the forest, a sentiment his twin seamed to share.

 _ **38 hours earlier**_

"I think it would be a good idea" said Sirius

"You would" replied an angry red faced Molly Weasley.

"Their not even in the order!" She continued

"I know but their of age, they wouldn't be doing anything dangerous, they'd apperate once we gave the signal it was safe, they could prove useful!" Sirius countered "we need more people, Dumbledore won't be there, nor will Snape and a few others, the manor is huge we could spend hours looking for her"

"absolutely no way, I won't allow it" Snape rolled his eyes at the second quarrel that the two had partaken in that afternoon

" I only suggested it as I thought it would make the girl more comfortable" he said sounding annoyed and bored, which to Remas thought was quite a feat for the normally stoic potions master.

"See even Snivellus agrees!" Said Sirius smugly. A hand thumping down on the table.

This only proceeded to make Molly even redder in the face looking like she was ready to give the old marauder a slap.

"Remus, what do you think?" Asked Sirius.

Remus sighed he normally kept out of Molly's and Sirius's argument

"I agree with Severus." He stated

"from what he has told us I can't imagine the girl trusting adults, especially ones she doesn't know. But she trusts her brother, so I think that the twins are in a perfect position. Their not too old that she would consider them adults, but not so young that she would dismiss them and they don't understand the sensitivity of the situation. I feel like she would trust them. Their smart boys Molly and their determined to join the order. Giving them this responsibility might be a good thing rather than being thrown into the deep end with no experience when the join." He finished with all eyes on him and Molly looking at him with a strange look

in her eyes "maybe you're right Remus, I'll talk with Arthur when he gets back"

Ilora walked slowly shivering, exhausted after what felt like hours of running.

Her clothes still damp from a fall earlier. Although it was still technically Summer the fact that it was early morning meant that the ground was still damp from the rain night before and there was a bite to the air.

Her feet numb and red from the cold. The lack of feeling she was glad of as it meant she felt no pain from the cut and grazes covering them.

She listened for any sign that they were still chasing her and hearing none she began to relax.

She tried to think of what she would do next but the joy of being outside overruled the sensible part of her mind.

She held her arms out, head falling back as she span, watching the trees spin with her.

A laugh bubbled up, escaping her mouth as her feet stumbled over each other sending her to the ground. She lay there smiling up at the sky breathless

"I'm free" she whispered spurred by this realization she stood back up

"I'm free" she uttered in a normal volume

"I'M FREE, I'M FREE. YOU LOST YOUR TOY AUNTIE" she began to shout, startling brids

"YOU. CAN'T. TOUCH. ME!" She yelled screaming every word, anger seeping into her voice not thinking of the people chasing her or that fact they might of heard her declaration.


End file.
